


Good Boy

by thewolfsbane



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, hand holding?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfsbane/pseuds/thewolfsbane
Summary: Mike and Harvey have a fight, Mike gets drunk with Trevor, Mike accidentally seduces Harvey. It's all quite cute.Day One: Hand Holding/Anal Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((~~I wrote this as part of 2 versions of the 30 Day Fan Fic Challenge (I mixed a generic one and Chasingriver's), I wrote this today in about two hours while trying to warm up to writing fic again as its been almost 3 years since I updated fics cries im so sorry!!!~~))

 

Long days had nothing on this one. Mike had been running between sucking up to Harvey and avoiding Louis, between having to read over some papers that had been dumped on his desk for a pro-bono case he was meant to be working on. He was tired, but ever since we started here he had been tired. Mike had no right to complain though. He felt guilty when he thought about how exhausted he was, considering he put almost nothing into getting this job besides being in the right place at the right time and keeping a secret. 

 

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice drew clear from above Mike’s cubicle. 

“Hmm.” Mike responded, a pencil in his mouth and a highlighter busy marking important details.

“It’s ‘Yes Harvey’ not ‘Hmm’. Come on, we have a client to meet.” 

Before Mike could contest, Harvey had already wandered down the hall. 

“But my pro-bono.” He murmured to himself, putting the lid on his highlighter and swinging his satchel over his shoulder before following Harvey to the conference room.

“Who are we meeting?” Mike spoke, galloping alongside Harvey. 

Harvey kept quiet and walked towards the conference room. Mike was worried; when Harvey was quiet, something was always wrong.  They passed many a lawyer and a few associates on their way there. You could tell who the associates were to the big leagues like Harvey. The associates were always running around frantically or if they weren’t, they were sweating or shaking or some form of nerves was overriding their bodies. Everyone who wasn’t a partner was scared to be here. And it  _ was  _ rather intimidating being here, Mike thought to himself. 

 

Before Mike realised, they had passed the conference room (which was empty), and had walked passed Donna and into Harvey’s office. 

 

“I thought we were-”

“Sit down, Mike.” 

 

Mike put his bag on the couch and slumped cautiously beside it. 

 

“You know, when you came into that interview room, showing off, I believed in you. I brought you into this firm because I trusted you. I trusted that you would rid yourself of Trevor and getting high; I trusted that. But then, I’m waiting for some paper work and I see the drug tests come through for all of the associates. I thought no, I won’t look,” Harvey paused momentarily, grabbing one of his prized baseballs and throwing it up into the air before catching it like gravity intended. He then reached for a small, unmarked envelope and held it up in front of Mike. 

“But I looked for yours. And look what I found.”

 

Mike guardedly grabbed the envelope out of Harvey’s fist, and slid out the test inside. 

‘ _ POSITIVE. _ ’

Mike just glared at the word for a moment, not knowing how he had tested positive. He had stayed away from weed for weeks in preparing for this test. He had told Harvey he was done with Trevor, with weed, he had promised. How could he have screwed up like this?

 

“I don’t know how-”

“Save it, Mike.” Harvey frowned. “Should I still trust you? Because shit like this makes me what to strangle you rather than let you stay.”

“Harvey, you can trust me, I haven’t touched weed since I started, I swear.” Mike huffed, straightening his posture. 

“Well,” Harvey began, leaning back onto his desk. “I’m not happy. I’m really not. This isn’t the sort of behaviour we talked about. You promised me that all of this would come to an end.”

Harvey’s tone was harsh and saddened. Mike hated when Harvey spoke to him like that; it made him know for sure that he had screwed up. 

“Imagine if Louis saw this. He’d have a fucking field day.” Harvey sighed. “Just imagine.”

Mike did not know what to say to make this better. He did not know how to make sure that Harvey knew he was trying. He just did not know what to do. Mike sat wistfully on the couch in silence, crossing his legs a few times and then uncrossing them again. Harvey just stared at Mike, his gaze varied between disappointed and furious.

“I’m trying to think of what to say.” Mike mumbled, placing the test on the glass table in front of his feet. 

“Your job is not to  _ think _ , it’s about acting. Doing what you say you’d do, not pulling shit like this.” Harvey growled back, his brow furrowed. He swiped up the test and walked around to his drawers and shoved it inside.

“No one, not Donna, not Louis, not any of your fun frat boys out there, will know about this, okay?” 

Mike nodded, not having the courage to question anything that Harvey said right now. 

 

For the rest of the day, Mike was on edge. He thought about if Harvey changed his mind, or Louis questioned him as to why his test was missing, or if someone overheard their conversation. He focused on this work although, prioritising Harvey’s plaintiff statements, a few police reports and filed some paperwork regarding a case the two were working on. By the time the light had hit the edge of the city and the darkness crept through, Mike yawned and checked his watch. It was 8pm, and he would probably be the last one out of the office.

Mike tiredly ambled out of his cubicle and through the glass halls of Pearson Hardman. It was getting dark quickly, and Mike thought of the ride home in the dark. He hated cycling in the dark. 

As he passed Louis’ office, he had already gone. Thank god, Mike thought. Harvey had also gone too, which was no surprise. Harvey had always made it clear that he could do whatever, whenever and no one could really stop him from doing so. Mike was envious at that; how he wished he was as free as Harvey, but he knew that was something he would have to work for.

Breaking him from his thought, Mike felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Trevor, the last person that Mike wanted to talk to after today’s ordeal. He hesitated answering it at first, but thought he’d better answer as to lay down the law with him. 

 

“What do you want?” 

“Woah, Mikey-boy. What’s with the tone?” Trevor sounded smug today. 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. What did you want, Trevor?” Mike made his way down the elevators.

“I thought maybe you’d wanna go catch a drink together or something?” 

Mike stayed quiet for a  moment, thinking about all that had happened today and how he had to set Trevor straight. He wanted out for good this time. No friendship, no nothing. 

“Fine, where?” 

 

The bar was dingy and dark, full of all the wrong people. Perfect for Trevor’s type, not so much Mike’s. People crowded around tables, laughing and drinking. Mike did not mind this sort of atmosphere, but he just didn’t enjoy it with Trevor anymore. 

 

“So how you been, Mike?” Trevor asked, sipping away at a beer. Mike opted for a whiskey, trying too hard, but it’d get him drunk faster. All Mike could think of was how much of an idiot he was to accept this invitation, how much of an idiot he was for failing his drug test, how much of an idiot he was for letting down the one person he shouldn’t.

“Fine. Busy.” Mike sighed. He tried his hardest to show interest but his mind was stuck with the face that Harvey showed when he gave Mike the test. 

“If you didn’t want to come have a drink with me, you didn’t have to.” Trevor said to break the silence. 

“I did. I just...I did something wrong at work today. I guess I’m paying the price for it.” Mike spoke, before exhaling a deep sigh. 

“Well maybe you should just let go, Mikey! Like we used to!” 

And Mike listened. For three hours, Mikey drank and drank until he knew he was going to feel awful tomorrow morning. 

 

“Look, I gotta go clear something up.” Mike slurred slowly. 

“Okay, Mike!” Trevor said, stumbling out the door of the bar with Mike close behind. “See you next time I call!”

 

Only now did Mike realise which neighbourhood he was in. It was light and the streets were wide. They were close to Harvey’s apartment. Mike watching Trevor flounder around the road before successfully calling a taxi to the curb. He hopped in and drove passed Mike, waving out the window. “Live life Mike!”

 

Mike careened to his bike and knew he would be pushing it home. He couldn’t even lift his leg over the seat let alone unlock the damn thing. It took him ten minutes just to unchain it, before slowly ambling down the street. Now all the alcohol had gone to his head and all was quiet, he couldn’t stop thinking about Harvey. He hated how much he had let Harvey down. It destroyed him. So Mike decided to lean towards Harvey’s apartment and try his luck at apologising properly. Although he might wobble over his words at this point in time, he thought it was worth a shot; and sort of hoped Harvey would have a pull out couch for him to crash on.

 

It wasn’t long until Mike pulled up at the bottom of the massive apartment building. He knew what floor and what number, it just might take him a while to get there. He pushed his bike against the building, forgetting to lock it up; that would have probably taken ten more minutes and Mike was feeling too determined to stop. 

He fumbled his way passed the building security, barely getting passed. He said he lived in the building and they seemed to believe it. Up the elevator and to the end of the hall. Harvey’s house. Mike had only been to this place once or twice. Once he was drunk again, handing over some evidence, the other he didn’t remember right now. Mike breathed in slowly before banging on the door. It only took a minute or so before Harvey swung the door open.

“Mike? What are you-?” Harvey spoke, looking as if he had just woken up from sleep.

“Harvey, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t, I mean I didn’t but I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re drunk?” Harvey interrupted. 

“Just a little bit. I mean, we don’t get tested for that do we?” Mike chuckled sadly to himself.

“What are you doing here?” Harvey said, this time finishing his sentence.  

“I needed to see you. I needed to say sorry.” Mike pleaded, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Well you’ve said it, and I was trying to sleep. You can go now.” 

Mike breathed quietly to himself for a few seconds before looking up and locking eyes with Harvey. 

“Please Harvey, let me say sorry.” Mike insisted after a moment. Harvey sighed and stood back, opening the door just enough to let Mike in. 

 

Mike sat at the kitchen bench, savouring the taste of an orange juice that Harvey had given him. They were mostly quiet, and Harvey leaned against the other side of the bench just watching Mike’s every move as if he was a child making sure he didn’t break anything. 

 

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked. “You know, you shouldn’t go out and get drunk like that.”

Mike shook his head and took another sip of juice. Harvey exhaled heavily, hating that Mike wasn’t responding with words.

“I didn’t do any drugs.” Mike said finally, running the tip of his finger around the rim of the glass. 

“Well you must have.” Harvey retorted, snatching the glass from under Mike’s fingers and putting it in the sink. 

“You need to trust me, Harvey, I didn’t, I swear. I got clean off it.”

“Maybe you did, but not early enough Mike. These tests are legitimate.”

“God, you’ll never trust me will you.” Mike grumbled, wiping sweat from his face. He stood up and walked around the apartment, eyeing up the trophies, art pieces and all sorts of nic nacs Harvey had scattered around. Mike grabbed a pure glass award up from a side cabinet. He could barely make out the words on it but it said something like ‘Attorney of the Year’. As he went to put it down, the glass slipped right out of his hands and plummeted to the ground. It shattered everywhere and Harvey ran over and grabbed Mike’s wrist and stared gloomily into his eyes. 

“ _ This  _ is why you look, don’t touch.” Harvey sounded angry, like that old thing meant something to him. Mike pouted and tried to shake Harvey’s grasp off of him, but to no avail. 

“Let go of me.” Mike whispered, his face only inches from Harvey’s.

Harvey didn’t let go, he just gazed into Mike’s eyes intently. 

“You’re so hard to read, Mike.” Harvey said at last, his breathing shallow; Mike could feel it on his neck. Mike felt something electric between them in this moment. It was terrifyingly tasty to him. He’d always felt some tension between him and Harvey, but never thought much of it. And in his drunken state, everything felt heightened. He’d been thinking about Harvey all day but now it all felt so real. Mike’s hand was still in Harvey’s grip, halfway in the air, and before he knew it, Mike had pressed his lips firmly onto Harvey’s. It was sort of juvenile for a moment, just two guys with their lips on each others, but then Harvey pushed Mike back onto the wall, still holding his wrist, and began kissing him properly.

“I’m drunk,” Mike murmured between feeling Harvey’s tongue expertly slide in his mouth. 

“I don’t care.” Harvey replied, pulling away for a second. “Do you?”

Mike shook his head and dived back into Harvey’s lips, moving sloppily than usual due to the amount of alcohol in his system. They stayed, pinned up against the wall for a few minutes, enjoying each others taste. Harvey eventually let go of Mike’s wrist and began trailing his fingers up Mike’s belly over his shirt. Mike pressed in more, trying to taste all of Harvey, enjoying every second of his saliva in his mouth. This is what he needed and he didn’t know it until right now. He pulled at Harvey’s shirt and led him towards the bedroom. Mike didn’t even know where the bedroom is but took a wild guess. He kicked the door open, his lips still tied to Harvey’s. They stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds, just sampling each other's flavour, savouring the taste. Mike slid his shoes off and felt Harvey push him onto the bed. Harvey put his arms on either side of Mike’s body, propping himself up over him. He smiled down at Mike, before quickly resuming his intense kissing. Mike found his knee rubbing against Harvey’s crotch and his hands on Harvey’s hips, stroking him up and down. Harvey began to take Mike’s pants off, followed by his own, before the two were both in their underwear grinding frivolously on each other. 

“Are you sure?” Mike asked to which Harvey merely nodded. Mike shoved Harvey off of him so he was now on top. 

“Can I?” Mike questioned, his hand hovering over Harvey’s bulge. 

“Well, we have gotten this far,” Harvey chuckled. 

Mike proceeded to slide Harvey’s underwear off, to reveal his large and pulsating cock. Mike was taken back at the size of it. Mike began to suck, just the tip to begin with, but then slowly worked his mouth down the shaft, taking pleasure in the small sounds Harvey was making. While Mike was sucking, Harvey ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, making sure Mike knew he was doing such a good job. After a small while of enjoying an amazing blowjob, Harvey reached for a condom in his bedside drawers. He didn’t put it on straight away however, but he coaxed Mike up onto his knees and turned him around, so Mike’s ass was facing Harvey. He pulled down Mike’s underwear and began a tantalizing tongue massage right on Mike’s tight little hole. Mike thought at how wonderfully good Harvey was at this, much like he had done it before. While still on his knees, Mike watched Harvey slip the condom over his cock and loved the look of it. This is the last position he thought he would be in; about to be fucked by his boss of sorts. Harvey eased Mike back onto his cock, watching his little ass wrap around it. Mike moaned in pleasure, it felt better than he ever imagined. His ass took Harvey’s cock delightfully well, almost as if he had been there before. Mike sat upright, using his legs to lift himself up and down Harvey’s thick cock. Harvey chuckled as he saw Mike’s head rock back in bliss, reaching up to ruffle his hands through Mike’s hair. 

“Good boy.” 


End file.
